Byamut Cosmodream
Byamut Cosmodream is a Force-sensitive Human female who served Naga Sadow's Sith Empire as a Sith Lady and the Shadow Empire as a Sith Lady. Born to unknown parents in 2,000 BBY on Korriban. Biography It wasn't during the new Sith Empire's reign under Darth Ruin, that Byamut became a Sith Acolyte. In his reign, Byamut was chosen to become a Sith Apprentice as she was from the Sith homeworld of Korriban. She began her training with her Sith Master, traveling throughout the galaxy as they were in the brink of war. However, with her new glorified Sith Magic, she was able to live passed the New Sith Wars that lasted for 1,000 years. With the gift of Sith alchemy, she stayed as a Sith Knight and with a new Dark Lord Of The Sith, Darth Rivan. With Darth Rivan as the new Dark Lord Of The Sith, Byamut was profound as a Sith Alchemist. Although she was known to live for 1,000 years she still looked young. She was known as the eldest Sith Knight out of the Sith Knight's who were still young. Although she was a Sith Knight, she had the power and knowledge of a Sith Lord, teaching the Sith Acolyte's and Sith Knight's at the same time. With Byamut's teachings, her Sith Acolyte and Sith Knight students would go onto their next rank, going under a new Sith Master's belt. Staying in the background as a Sith instructor at the Sith Academy, the Sith Empire went into a power-hungry era, which involved the Brotherhood of Darkness. When the Brotherhood of Darkness arrived, the Sith Council was created which brought together many species of new Sith Lord's. However, as she kept the rank of Sith Knight, she thought to herself that she wasn't ready to come out of the shadows. However, the Brotherhood of Darkness was dismantled years later which brought a new ruler in the Sith Empire. The new ruler was known as Darth Bane. With Darth Bane as the new Dark Lord Of The Sith, he brought the Rule of Two, which meant there could only be one Dark Lord and one Sith Apprentice. With the Order of the Sith Lords, or other known as the Rule of Two, the Dark Lord Darth Bane chose only one as his Sith Apprentice and that was Darth Zannah. With Darth Bane's Rule of Two, there could only be one Dark Lord of the Sith at once and one Sith Apprentice. With this, there were still numerous Sith Knight's and Sith Lord's, but there could only be one prime Sith Apprentice. Still, lying in the shadows of the Sith Empire, Byamut was wondering if she would even have a chance at being Dark Lord of the Sith, or even a Sith Lord. With the Rule of Two, every Sith Knight was brought down to only being Sith Apprentice's and then Sith Acolyte's. With the Rule of Two, some of these Sith Apprentice's, Sith Knight's, and Sith Lord's left the Sith Empire in order to be with the Jedi and the Jedi Order. Byamut was furious when this new order came, making her feel unwelcomed, soon making her stay as a Sith Instructor for the Sith Academy that was always there. It wasn't until the era of the Galactic Empire Byamut passed away; for nearly a millennium she was a Sith Instructor of a single Sith Academy. Now, nearly 1,000 years later she has risen from the Force into a new playing field; the rise of the Shadow Empire. With the Shadow Empire at a rise, Darth Cosmodream appointed herself as a Dark Lady of the Sith. With a new Sith Empire and a new way of living, she was still confused on the new things she would have to learn.